Important things in life
by fangirls life
Summary: Daisy goes to a doctor's appointment and that's where the story starts. Sort of fluff set in the future. Not too sure, but I'm probably going to leave it as a oneshot.
**So, I had this idea of Daisy crying into Lincoln's shoulder and then it kinda spiralled into this and I tried to give it a happy ending. Sorry if I use any words that are only used in the UK, I had no idea 'brilliant' wasn't used in the USA until a week ago. I don't own anything apart from OCs, as much as I'd like to.**

 **Any comments are greatly appreciated, thanks! :-)**

* * *

Daisy walked in to the doctor's office. The room was uncomfortably clean, she noticed as she walked up to the front desk and was greeted by a smiling receptionist.

"Hello and how can I help you?"

"I have an appointment under the name Skye Campbell for 9am." Daisy explained. She hadn't wanted to use her real name because she didn't want anyone to find out she was here unless she absolutely had to tell them.

"Of course. Take a seat Ms Campbell the doctor will be with you shortly." The overly happy receptionist said, gesturing to the rows of chairs serving as a waiting room. Daisy sat down near the door and started to text Lincoln and Coulson to tell them a lie about visiting her dad to play with puppies. She then sent a picture from the last time she dropped in to her dad's of her and a really cute dog named Wally. She was waiting anxiously for the doctor to come and call her in for the next half an hour.

Finally a middle-aged woman, with auburn hair in a ponytail and wearing a pristine white lab coat, came into the waiting room. "Skye Campbell?" she called.

"Over here!" waved Daisy standing up and walking over to her.

"Right this way Ms Campbell." Daisy was led to a consulting room and sat down on the bed while the woman sat on the only chair next to a computer in the corner. "Ms Campbell, I'm Dr Smith, what appears to be the matter?"

"I wanted to know if I'm fertile. Me and my husband have been trying for a kid for nearly six months and we haven't had any luck. But I remembered that I got shot in the stomach about five years ago and nearly died and I was wondering if that had anything to do with it."

"Well, it certainly might. If there's major scarring or something similar, kids probably aren't a possibility, I'm sorry." She paused for a few moments. "However," she said, "I would like to do some scans to see if there is actually anything wrong."

"Thank you so much!" said Daisy who, as a consequence, spent the next few hours waiting around and having different types of scan done.

* * *

"Ms Campbell, if you can just fill in a few forms, we'll take the results to the lab and get back to you in no time at all." said Dr Smith, handing Daisy a clipboard with all the papers attached.

"How long will I be waiting?" asked Daisy after all the forms had been filled in and she handed the clipboard back.

"Anywhere between two hours and two days I'm afraid. But don't stop trying, miracles can happen."

"I've probably had more than my fair share already."

"One of those inhumans? That shouldn't stop anything." The inhuman secret had been out for some time and were pretty much accepted into society once their history had been explained to the general public, and dealing with it was now a mandatory part of training for a surprising amount of jobs. Daisy thanked the doctor and went back home to the playground.

* * *

"I'm back!" She announced, walking in to the lab and kissing Lincoln on the cheek.

"No puppy?" asked Lincoln, pulling her in for a proper kiss.

"Home visit required, believe me, I did try."

"Can you save the marital bliss for when he isn't trying to set my hand?" asked May who was sat in the tiny area used as an infirmary.

"Okay, May." Daisy said kissing her husband again. "I am going to get a shower because a puppy peed on me two times too many, I'll see you back in our room later?" she asked him.

"Could you not have told me about the dog pee before I kissed you? I'll see you later." he said as Daisy left the room giggling.

* * *

Almost three hours later Lincoln finally made it back to the room he and Daisy shared. Not long after she'd left, some of the newer recruits came in needing medical attention, because when learning how to fire an automatic, one newbie had managed to shoot himself and four others in the foot. He walked into the room and shut the door behind him, but Daisy wasn't there. Just as he was about to leave her phone, which she'd left on the top of the chest of draws began to buzz. Lincoln walked over to it and picked up once he saw it was a number he didn't recognise.

"Hello?" He asked when he picked it up.

"Who is this?" asked a woman on the other end,"I just want to make sure I have the right number first, because the handwriting is slightly hard to read."

"My name's Lincoln Campbell and this is my wife's phone, she isn't actually here at the moment"

"Good, this is the right number. I'm Doctor Smith could you ask her to give me a call back tomorrow when she has a moment?"

"Can I just pass on the message? Our schedules are all over the place and unpredictable so she may not actually get a moment until next week. She won't care, now she doesn't have to tell me."

"We also need to make an appointment with her you see, so just say the clinic called, she was right about the scarring and to give us a buzz to book a follow up appointment to today's."

"I'll tell her, thank you."

"Just doing my job. Goodbye." And with that she hung up the phone. Lincoln hung up as well and put Daisy's phone back on top of the dresser, before going off to find her.

He eventually saw her in the kitchen, talking to Simmons.

"Hey," he said to them once he saw a gap in the conversation.

"Anyway, I better go back to Leo, he's probably wondering where I've gotten to." Jemma said grabbing a mug of tea from the sideboard next to where she was standing before leaving.

As soon as she left Daisy opened her mouth and began to explain,"I waited for like an hour in our room, but then I decided to come find you and I got caught up talking to Jemma and I lost track of time, so it really is your fault for not showing up sooner."

"What can I say? Five rookies got shot in the foot." Daisy laughed at that, "Anyway, you didn't go to your Dad's today, did you?"

"How do you guess?"

"You had a phone call. Said you were right and you needed to book a follow up to today's appointment."

"What did they say I was right about?" She said, clearly scared.

"The scarring, I think," he replied confused, as Daisy started to cry, "Is that bad?" He asked as she flung her arms around his neck and sobbed into his chest. "So, I'm guessing pretty bad, huh."

"Yeah," choked out Daisy, "Pretty bad." She kept sobbing while Lincoln rubbed her back in a circular motion to try and comfort her. This went on for what felt like forever before he swept her up bridal style and carried her back to their room. Once they got back he nudged the door open and laid her down on the bed and sat next to her as she cuddled into her and sat down next to her. Daisy curled into his side, never stopping her sobbing. Finally she looked up at him, and croaked out, "I should probably explain."

"You don't have to, not if you don't want to."

"I have to. You know we've been trying for a kid, well, it was because we've been trying for so long with no success, I got thinking about where I was shot years ago and if that was effecting it, so today I went to get it checked out and because of the scarring Ican'thavekids." The last words came out as one."I'm sorry."

"You have nothing to be sorry for. So what if we can't have our own kids, you grew up in foster care, there are tons of kids who need homes, we can always adopt or even use a surrogate."

"It would be great if we could, but we can't because we're spies for an organisation that doesn't exist so we will never be approved to get a kid."

"You never know, stranger things have happened"

"Can we just not talk about it? Please? Can I just try to deal with this alone?" She begged him.

"If that's what you want. But you don't have to, you've got me. I love you Daisy." He said hugging her tight and kissing her forehead.

"Love you too." She muttered back. "Please don't leave me?"

"I won't ever leave you without your permission again. I promise, remember our vows? You're stuck with me forever."

"I really hope that's true."

* * *

Daisy didn't talk much for the next few weeks. She did what she had to mission wise, but other than that she just stayed in her room with Lincoln and mourned the loss of the future she wanted but couldn't have. She did book and go to the follow up appointment, but nothing came out of it. Her days were a continuous cycle of tasks from Coulson and missions. About a month after she received an new assignment.

"Daisy, we need you on the op." Coulson told her.

"What are we dealing with?"

"Uncontrolled terragenisis. We need you to go and chat to the mother and bring the kid in for evaluation and training."

"Couldn't someone else do it?"

"You're the best for the job. Plus you were great with Ace when I first met you. It's a girl, pretty young. Her mother was scared, called her own daughter a demon."

"I can't fly a jet."

"It's not far." He said throwing her a set of keys. "You can take Lola, you know how to fly her."

"There isn't one. Here's the address." Coulson handed Daisy a piece of paper.

"Fine I'll bring the asset back. And I'm guessing you want me to run point on intake?"

"We'll see. Come back safe."

"See you in a bit."

* * *

Daisy knocked on the front door, double checking the address in her hand.

"Ms Davis? Are you home? I'm Daisy Johnson with the ATCU, you gave us a call." The door opened a crack and a small woman peeked through the gap.

"Can you help her?"

"I need to know what I'm dealing with first, but I can do my best. Why don't you let me in and I'll try and help?"

"O- okay." She said opening the door enough to let Daisy in. She showed her to the kitchen and began bustling around making coffee.

"Could you tell me exactly what happened? I need to know so I can identify her power and we can teach her to control it."

"You can't cure it?"

"No. But our best scientists are working on it for the more dangerous people."

"Well, Nora, that's her name, was eating dinner, fish sticks and fries, when she started screaming. I rushed over and she was standing up and covered in rock. The rock crumbled off of her and she started to glow. It was a sort of bright yellow light coming from her eyes and hands and then she touched me and I felt like... It sounds insane, but like I'd never been hurt before. This morning I even noticed a scar I had for as long as I can remember was gone."

"Where is Nora now? And how old is she exactly?"

"This is going to make me sound like a terrible mother, but I locked her in my room. It has a bathroom and I left food with her. But that isn't my daughter any more, I'm telling you, she's been possessed!"

"No she hasn't. How old is she?"

"Nora would be four next Monday."

"You locked your three year old daughter away, because you thought she was possessed? Would you like me to take her to a secure facility about a hours drive away?" Daisy's tone was laced with sarcasm

"Please and don't bring her back until she's better."

"I have all the paper work you need to sign before I can take her. Let me just go and get it from the car." Daisy got up and walked out to where she parked Lola and picked a file up off the passenger seat. She went back inside and gave the paper work to the other woman, who took a pen and started to fill in all the forms. Once she was finished she showed Daisy upstairs to pack a bag for Nora.

"She's in there." Nora's mother told Daisy, pointing to a closed door opposite the little girls room. "Thank you for this."

"You shouldn't be thanking me." Daisy told her trying not to spit out her words at this woman who didn't know any better."I'm taking your child away from you and she's going to resent you for giving her up. I can bring Nora back once she has it under control, but that may not be for a while because she's so young."

"She's not Nora anymore. I don't want her back until she's my little girl again."

"That won't be for a long time, if at all. It sounds like she has a power that could do some good in the world, which isn't something she should have to give up, not if she doesn't want to."

"Then if she won't go back to my little girl, I won't have her under my roof." She unlocked the door to her bedroom, where Daisy saw Nora curled up in a ball, asleep on the walked over and shook the little girl's shoulder, who woke up and rolled on to her back. She looked nothing like her mother, she had honey-brown skin, brown hair and big green eyes. In a way she looked almost exactly how Daisy had pictured the child she longed for with Lincoln.

"Hello Nora." she said softly."My names Daisy and I'm going to take you somewhere safe, where you can learn to control your new superpower"

"I have a superpower?" Nora asked in amazement."Mommy said I was evil. But I'm a superhero like Scarlet Witch and Quake!" Daisy laughed when she heard her superhero name. She'd fought alongside the avengers a handful of times and they made her an honorary member.

"Yeah, with a bit of training you could be a superhero. I'm going to take you to your new home."

"I don't wanna new home!" She screeched, her eyes starting to glow.

"Don't worry, it isn't for long." Daisy reassured her and the glowing stopped."Your mom packed a bag, we're all ready to go."

"Isn't Mommy coming?"

"She doesn't want to come because superpowers scare her. But we have her phone number so you can call her."

"Whose going to look after me?"

"Me, most likely. Is that okay?"

"You're nice."

"C'mon, car's loaded and parked outside." Nora jumped down off the bed and took Daisy's hand. The agent was struggling to hold back the tears and left the house with the young girl. They drove back to base in silence apart from the radio playing quietly in the background.

* * *

"Coulson this is Nora, the inhuman you sent me to pick up." Daisy said leading Nora, who had a tight clutch on her hand, into Coulson's office.

"Hello Nora, I'm Director Coulson and I'm in charge of this place. We're going to help you with your powers, if that's okay." He said kneeling down to talk to her. "What can you do?"

"I don't know." Nora told him.

"Sir, her mother said that she glows and when she touched her, a scar disappeared." Explained Daisy.

"Can you check Jiaying's ledger? See if anything like this comes up?" Coulson asked.

"Yeah. I'll also run point on intake if you want me to."

"You sure?"

"Yeah, I'm due a visit to the cocoon anyway."

"Didn't Lincoln tell you? Everyone was re-evaluated and cleared to be sent home. So Nora here will be staying at the playground." Coulson explained.

* * *

Time passed and they figured out what Nora's power was. When she was glowing and touched someone, all evidence of them ever being hurt completely vanished. All scars and new wounds disappeared. People stopped feeling ill. As a consequence, once she learnt to control her power, she spent hours with Lincoln in the med-bay just helping out. Daisy started acting like a mother to Nora, taking the girl under her wing and training her to use and control her powers well. She was still living and learning on base when she turned seven and Jemma Simmons manufactured an antiserum.

"Nora?" asked Daisy, opening the door to her room. "Jemma managed to create a something to get rid of powers. Do you want it?"

"Do I want to get rid of my awesome superpowers? Nope!"

"You need to spend more time with kids your own age. Just think about it, if you do get rid of your powers you can go home to your mom and live a normal life."

"I haven't seen or spoken to my mom since she let me come here. I can barely even remember her. Why would I do that for her when I didn't really want to anyway? You've been more like a mom to me Daisy." Nora snarked.

"Funny you should say that. I already spoke to her and said I would try and talk you around, but if I couldn't we agreed that maybe me and Lincoln could adopt you, only if you wanted." Daisy told her.

"Are you fucking serious? Of course I want it!" Screamed Nora in delight, jumping on Daisy and hugging her.

"I'm serious. But we really need to revisit having an anti-swearing policy around you." Laughed Daisy, hugging her back.

"I love you Mommy." Whispered Nora.

"I love you too sweetheart." Daisy said back, tightening the embrace.

"Let's go and tell Daddy!" Nora exclaimed and they left the room to go and find Lincoln.

Maybe they weren't related by blood, but they were mother and daughter in every way that mattered. They could never have what most people considered to be a real family but they had each other and Lincoln and that was as real a family as any other. Daisy had been so upset upon finding out she couldn't have kids, but whenever she had pictured having a daughter, she was always exactly like Nora. Nora's mother had been awful to her in the short time after she'd gotten her powers, but Daisy accepted her exactly the way she was and never wanted her to change. They were the most important things in life to the other.


End file.
